Season 3
|channels = |previous = Season 2 |next = Season 4 }} The third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir was confirmed to be in progress by Jeremy Zag.https://instagram.com/p/-Td9YnSQ0P/ It will have 26 episodes.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/671958967967457280 According to Thomas Astruc, episodes in this season will be self-contained, but there will be powerful ongoing story arcs.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/778788348102053890 The world premiere of Season 3 was in Spain on December 1, 2018, (10:40 UTC+1) with the airing of "Chameleon" on Disney Channel. The season premiered on April 14, 2019 for France. In the USA, the first 13 episodes officially premiered at midnight (UTC-7) on August 1, 2019, on Netflix. Season overview With time, Marinette and Adrien ended up becoming friends. But the collège girl discovers that declaring her feelings for her friend is not so simple, in fact, it will be almost the opposite! For Ladybug and Cat Noir, despite their new powers and teammates that they can call upon when the situation requires it, the fight with Hawk Moth becomes harder and harder. Their opponent is always stronger as long as he can call on Mayura, a villain who can create allies for the Akumatized, the supervillains. More powers, more action, more villains, and more emotions! Season 3 will put Adrien and Marinette to the test: Will they be able to keep their secret and prevent their private life from interfering with their superhero adventures?''https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011635348777177088 History ''For the production history, announcements, and released spoilers for Season 3, see Season 3/History Cast and crew Main cast Recurring cast Episodes :Main articles: Episode guide and Episode guide/International |-|US releases (Netflix) = Note: This list follows the airing guide pertaining to Netflix's release. Also, as Netflix has precedence over the show, this Wiki will follow the episodes and numbering order based on Netflix's release. To see KidsClick's releases or the international release dates for episodes, look at the guide tabbers or Episode guide/International. |-|International releases = Note: This guide lists the world premiere of each episode, followed by the order of their confirmation, which may not reflect the official order of the season according to Netflix. To see the U.S. release dates for episodes, look at the guide tabbers or Episode guide. Trivia * Astruc's intention for Season 3 is to find out why Hawk Moth wants the Miraculouses.Interview with Feri González on FanDom, translated from Spanish by D SanCd (13:14). * According to Feri González in Season 3 there will have a lot of references to Season 2.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bkpe50BhHh-/?taken-by=ladybug.it ** This appears to refer to the fact that many characters are going to be re-akumatized into villains, but with different identities from those of previous occasions. *** Five akumatized villains from the first season have returned: Stormy Weather, Mr. Pigeon, The Puppeteer, Reflekta, Gamer, and Princess Fragrance, and three from the second season, Gigantitan, Zombizou, and Dark Owl. **** During "Gamer 2.0" the majority of akumatized villains re-appear, including Stormy Weather, Mr. Pigeon, The Puppeteer, Reflekta, and obviously Gamer, though each of those return in another episode as well. *** Several previously akumatized characters are akumatized with new identities: Lila as Chameleon; Alya and Nino as Oblivio; Kagami as Oni-Chan; Sabrina as Miraculer; Chris Lahiffe as Timetagger; Alya, Juleka and Rose as the Trio of Punishers; André and Audrey Bourgeois as Loveater and Chloé as Miracle Queen. ** In one of the upcoming episodes of Season 3, there will be a reference to "Glaciator".. *** When actually the references were shown in "Weredad", "Oblivio", "Desperada" and "Ladybug". * This season is the first to have episodes without a confirmed akumatized villain. Those are "Feast" and "Ladybug". ** Both episode would have an akumatized villain, though Ladybug's were very brief. ** Also, this is the first season to have an episode with akumatized main hero. * This season is the first to not have a multi part special at its middle. * The opening sequences of Season 3 are strictly the same as Season 2.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1066964505819783168 * The actual watching order for this season is via the production code.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1147466059773042688 *Like Season 2, Netflix split this season into two parts. * This season is the first to have four studios animating for this season with the previous known ones, SAMG and DQ. Assemblage joins in since "Reflekdoll"https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1171685170686173185 and Symbiosis only for "Startrain".https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1173824992192208896 de:Staffel 3 es:Temporada 3 fr:Saison 3 ko:시즌_3 pl:Sezon 3 pt-br:3ª Temporada ru:Третий сезон Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes